The 1st Hunger Games
"I remember that year very clearly, with the arena being in the forests and an open prairie, where the bloodbath took place as well. Many tributes died in the bloodbath that year. Anyways, a girl from District 7, named Fir Yule won that year, since she was good at using an axe." -The 1st Games being told by Rummage Lorman. The 1st Hunger Games were won by 16 year old Fir Yule. These Games were very popular as they were the first Hunger Games. Pre-Games Fir didn't have a district mentor, instead she had a hired mentor from the Capitol. Even though the weren’t experienced about the Games, Fir did very well as the helped her a lot in axe combat. During her private session, she did very well in axe throwing, putting her final odds to 9-1. During the Tribute Parade, Fir and her partner Elon were dressed in white outfits made from paper, as lumberjack outfits. The Head Gamemaker that year was Hastan Naqvi but only ran for the next 4 years. The 1st Hunger Games That year, the Arena was a open prairie, where the bloodbath took place. Another section of the arena was an forest. Her Games are described by Magnus, "First, we watch the first Hunger Games. The arena is one big forest. The countdown starts and everybody, even the careers, look scared. They look like they don't really know what to do in the Games, and thats why they're so nervous. The first bloodbath begins. '' ''Everyone didn't know that its highly dangerous to go in the bloodbath if you aren't a career, so they all went in. Theres a female career that gets a bow and arrow and shoots it a the girl from 7, but she dodges it, and it hits a boy. She then does a summersault, picks up a rock, and throws it at the career before she has any time to reload. Fir (district 7 female) choked the living daylights out of her, while the other tributes looked for supplies without trying to die, unlike that boy from 3 who got shot with an arrow. Fir takes an axe and then slaughters a boy, maybe from District 10 since he looks east asian. The bloodbath ends with 14 casualties, including 2 careers. Days later, with only 6 left, the final begins. Theres some mutts that resemble wolves, and they don't look so happy. Some have golden hair, and some have grey. The last 3 were eaten by them, leaving Fir the victor."Other parts of the arena were was a flat plain, that seemed to be normal at first, but as time wen't on, the tributes discovered craters and hid, which turned out to be active volcanoes. These volcanos would shoot out lava, killing the rest of the career pack sometime during the first half of the Games. Its also known that the tributes from 12 placed around 4th-2d, according to Rummage. Post Games As their District Gift, District 7 received a genetically modified tree with pink leaves that grew all kinds of fruit on it.